The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
An aspect of the invention relates to a sunshade assembly, comprising a flexible sunscreen having two opposite lateral edges, a forward edge and a rearward edge, wherein a rotatable winding shaft is provided for winding and unwinding the sunscreen at its rearward edge, and an operating beam connected to the forward edge of the sunscreen as well as two spaced guiding members cooperating with the opposite lateral edges of the sunscreen.
When the sunscreen is made of a rather thick and heavy cloth, such as for example Alcantara™, it is difficult to keep the sunscreen taut when wound off from the winding shaft. As a result the sunscreen sags, specifically in its central part, resulting also in deformations at the lateral edges. This not only causes an unattractive appearance of the sunshade assembly but also may influence its proper operation.